


Chipmunk Cheeks

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>zoro looks so stupid when he's eating</p></blockquote>





	Chipmunk Cheeks

Sanji slapped Zoro’s hand away with the end of his spoon. “You’re not sneaky. Go sit down til it’s ready, dumbass.”

Zoro rubbed at the reddening mark on his hand and stayed where he was. Well, he moved a slightly over so he could watch Sanji add ingredients. Sanji huffed at him, but didn’t push any further. Normally he didn’t want anyone hovering by him while he cooked, especially with new recipes, but Zoro looked interested so he let him be. Sanji clapped the lid on the pot and snuck a glance at his boyfriend. Zoro was bent over with his elbow on the counter and a hand covering his mouth while the other drew circles on the counter. So much for being interested.

“You were pretty touchy just a second ago.”

Zoro mumbled and turned his head away.

Okay, something was up. “Zoro, could you move so I can get to the apple slices?”

Zoro seemed to jerk at that and Sanji quickly put two and two together. “Zoro, look at me.”

Zoro pushed away from the counter, but Sanji stuck a foot between his and grabbed onto his elbow turning him around. Instead of a shout coming from his lips, Sanji burst into laughter. Zoro looked like he wanted to bolt but was also confused by the reaction.

Sanji pressed his fingers against his lips to keep from smiling. “You idiot, just-hehehehe-go get me some more from the grocery.”

Zoro swallowed around his mouthful causing Sanji to go into another spout of giggles. He didn’t know what he did to get out of certain death, but he wasn’t going to ask questions about it.

He didn’t ask why Sanji kept laughing during dinner either.

**Author's Note:**

> zoro looks so stupid when he's eating


End file.
